we danced with monsters (our demons)
by whispers of eternity
Summary: They're all a little messed up. They use each other to forget that fact for just a night (or maybe forever). Some find love, some find hate, some find life and some find death. But in the end, they are irrevocably dedicated to one another. After all, no one else can really understand what they've been through. A collection of many, many drabbles. Major character death.
1. let me love you (love yourself)

**title: **we danced with monsters (our demons)  
**genre**: angst/romance, predominately.  
**summary: **or, the giant clusterfuck. They're all a little messed up. They use each other to forget that fact for just a night (or maybe forever). Some find love, some find hate, some find life and some find death. But in the end, they are irrevocably dedicated to one another. After all, no one else can really understand what they've been through.  
**characters**: all of them, at some point, maybe.  
**ships**: everything under the sun.  
**warnings**: character death, mentions of sex, mentions of drugs, explicit language.  
**word count**: 817, excluding header and authors note.  
**author notes**: can be found at the bottom.

* * *

_heather/justin_

He falls in love before he can stop himself.

There's something nice about falling in love, even if it be with someone like Heather. Perhaps it's that feeling that maybe, maybe there'll be someone to hold his hand as he braves the paparazzi and his critics. Maybe he doesn't want to be alone any more.

Too bad the girl has next to no interest in him.

(sometimes, he reaches out to grasp a hand that's not there, but he knows that he's reaching out for her)

* * *

_zoey/duncan_

She's not sure when she fell in love with Duncan Lawson.

Somewhere between meeting him and him dying, Zoey supposes.

(he dies pushing Courtney out of the way of an oncoming car)

She still loves him a little, even now, as she's standing at the alter preparing to marry Mike.

Only Courtney knows of her little crush, and Courtney holds her when she cries.

And she wishes she could be thankful, but really, she just wants Courtney dead.

* * *

_lindsay/cody_

He's a bit of an asshole to her.

He doesn't mean to be—not really, it's just in his nature.

Because there's something about Lindsay that really fucking grates him.

Maybe it's because she was the first to friend zone him, and everyone else just follows suit.

But as he's lying in her bed, tracing patterns onto her tanned skin, he finds himself wanting to apologize.

He doesn't.

Because she'll get up in the morning and pretend this night never happened.

And that's fine, because he will too.

* * *

_alejandro/bridgette_

She's nothing but a game to him.

And not that he knows, but she likes to play him, too.

They eventually end up destroying their relationship, and that's fine, because he has Heather and she has Geoff and they're both so irrevocably in _love _with other people that they mean nothing to each other.

(but what's that empty feeling he feels when he receives her wedding invitation?

and why does she cry when he and his _pregnant _girlfriend turns up to her wedding, and he's silent when the priest asks if there's any reason that they shall not be wed?)

* * *

_tyler/courtney_

It's at Duncan's funeral when they first kiss.

She's crying and he's frustrated but it's so perfectly _them _and the kiss feels like _home_, so they keep kissing.

All their relationship is are little stolen kisses when the cast reunites, and they're never really each others so Tyler doesn't have the right to cry when she's diagnosed with cancer, but he does.

(she survives and he asks her to be his girlfriend and she says _no_, but they keep kissing anyway, because they feel like _home_)

* * *

_noah/duncan_

They get along strangely well.

They bitch about Sierra and they vent about their families to one another and they'll toke up and sometimes, they'll fall asleep together, their limbs entwined but it's not _love_.

One night, though, they fuck and it's _glorious_.

And then Duncan gives his life for his stupid fucking Princess and Noah loses the only person who _understood _him.

* * *

_scott/dawn_

He hates her.

He swears he does.

She doesn't hate him, though, and he's not sure why.

Not that he cares.

(he asks her why she doesn't hate him and she smirks, eerily mirroring his own natural expression, and he realizes he doesn't hate her at all

he asks the beetles what the _fuck _is going on, because they're his only friends, really

they tell him it's love, and he tells them to go fuck themselves)

* * *

_heather/gwen_

They're fire and ice. They'll never work. They're supposed to hate each other.

They do. They hate each other. They don't work. They set a house on fire, and one of them snorts a shitload of ice every night.

They cry, they laugh, they fight, and they hug, they scream, they kiss.

- Heather has a _baby _and a husband who's supposed (he doesn't, not any more) to love her, they really shouldn't be doing this.

They keep doing it.

* * *

_sadie/katie_

Sadie grew up in a Christian household, with parents who expected the best of their only child.

So when Sadie befriends Katie, a girl with atheist parents with several children, they tell her to just dump her as a friend.

Sadie does the unthinkable, and defies her parents.

And whilst Katie gushed over boys, Sadie stared at her friend and thought, _none of them are as attractive as you_.

Katie never returns her feelings.

* * *

_courtney/justin_

They're both lonely.

Justin's been living a life in the spotlight on his own, and Tyler's lips haven't found Courtney's in months.

It's only inevitable that once they run into each other, they go back to Courtney's apartment and fuck each other's brains out.

Courtney whispers, "_I love you_", and Justin returns the favor, but they're both imagining different people.

Afterwards, Courtney calls Tyler and kicks Justin out of her apartment because _she has something she needs to take care of_.

Well, so does he.

* * *

**authors note: what am i doing**

**so yeah, hi! this is my first piece of writing on THIS account. i've had others, which i'd happily give y'all the links to if you wish them. interestingly, this is also my first piece of writing that it styled like this. i generally write big, lengthy pieces of writing and this was, originally, just me trying to work on that. then i found out it was rather fitting to the TD crew, and subbed words in here and there and blahblahblah.**

**all ten drabbles take place in the same universe (Duncan's proclaimed dead in at least three of these, and Heather and Alejandro's baby is mentioned twice, but both instances exist in all ten drabbles, believe it or not - every single thing that happens). if i ever continue this, it'll be a brand new universe! **

**but yeah this sucks im sorry leave a review saying how much you hated it/loved it/didn't care about it and i'll love you forever**

**~whispers of eternity**


	2. if you're in love, you're the lucky one

**title: **we danced with monsters (our demons)  
**genre**: this one is mostly romance.  
**summary: **or, the giant clusterfuck. They're all a little messed up. They use each other to forget that fact for just a night (or maybe forever). Some find love, some find hate, some find life and some find death. But in the end, they are irrevocably dedicated to one another. After all, no one else can really understand what they've been through.  
**characters**: all of them, at some point, maybe.  
**ships**: everything under the sun. in this chapter, it's mostly anything that was considered canon and popular at some point (and jusney).  
**warnings**: mentions of sex, explicit language.  
**word count**: 957, exuding header and authors note.  
**author notes**: can be found at the bottom.

* * *

_duncan/courtney_

"We shouldn't be doing this," her voice is nothing but a breathy whisper as she stares into her ex-boyfriend's teal eyes.

"Since when have I ever played by the rules, Princess?" he teases, a lazy smirk pulling at his lips.

She turns away swiftly, murmuring, "Duncan… I'm getting _married_ tomorrow."

His smirk disappears almost instantaneously, and his eyes darken – not with lust, this time. "I know, Courtney," his voice is gentle, but she knows that she's angered him. "I want one last night with you. Is that too much to ask?"

"No, it's not."

* * *

_geoff/bridgette_

"You're plotting."

Bridgette jumps in surprise at Geoff's accusation, and swings around in her chair to level him with a hard stare. "Excuse me?"

"Bridge, Courtney's wedding is _tomorrow_. It's too late for you to meddle." Geoff says quietly, not looking up from his iPhone. "I don't want her to marry Justin as much as the next guy, but it's too late."

Bridgette waves her hand, dismissing his claims. "Her and Duncan have been having sex."

"—wait, what?" Geoff discards his phone on the coffee table, a small grin lighting up his face. "Yeah, man! Get some!"

"Geoff!"

* * *

_lindsay/tyler_

Tyler runs a hand down his face, sighing in frustration as he hears another clunk coming from Lindsay's walk-in wardrobe.

"C'mon, Linds! It's one in the morning!" He yells dutifully, knowing he's unlikely to get a response. She'd been in there all day, apparently looking for a dress for Courtney and Justin's wedding.

_Clunk_. "Um… Tyler?! Can you come here a second?"

Tyler sighs again, but gets up and makes his way to his girlfriend's wardrobe. "Lindsay, what's wro-"

Lindsay smiles bashfully, carefully smoothing out her red dress, which clings to her in the best way possible.

Tyler drools.

* * *

_cody/sierra_

It's 5am in the morning when he gets a call from Sierra.

_5 freaking AM._

Cody glares at his phone, and glares harder when he sees who's calling him – Cody knew he'd be hearing from Sierra today, but honestly, he didn't think it'd be this early!

He picks it up, though, because he knows Sierra; she'll keep calling until he picks up. He'd rather get this over with.

"What now, Sierra?"

"Cody, you know how I'm staying in the room besides Duncan?"

"… Yes?"

"Courtney just went in there."

He drops the phone in his shock.

* * *

_trent/gwen_

Gwen hasn't talked to Courtney in six years; not since their explosive reunion when she was kicked off All Stars.

Gwen hasn't kept contact with anybody since All Stars, apart from being forced to go to launches of new seasons with them.

Gwen's lived a good life away from Total Drama – no contact with Leshawna, Bridgette, Duncan or Trent (the only people she gave a shit about) and she's moved on.

But then she runs into a drunk Trent at a bar, and that goes down the drain because he takes her back to his hotel room.

It's fucking _glorious_.

* * *

_mike/zoey_

She can't remember the last time she felt an overwhelming rush of pure, unbridled _passion _with her boyfriend of eight years. And that scares her, more than it saddens her, because she doesn't know how to _not _be Mike's girlfriend.

But the morning of Courtney and Justin's wedding, she makes the decision: she's going to _end _it. Forever.

Too bad she doesn't have to.

There's a note on the dining table, with Mike's illegible scrawl decorating the terribly white page.

'_I'm sorry, Zo. But we stopped loving each other a long time ago.'_

She smiles.

* * *

_alejandro/heather_

They don't go. They were planning, too—_honestly_. Heather and Alejandro had every intention of attending the wedding of Courtney and Justin.

Nah, that's a shitty lie.

They stay in the hotel room and throw plates at each other, they scream and they fight with all that they are, and then their lips meet in a frenzied fashion.

He whispers, "I'm sorry, mi amor," against her skin, like a prayer but still ever so quietly (like he's ashamed), and she has no plans to accept his apologies.

She's sick of hearing of them.

* * *

_courtney/scott_

He catches her on her way out of the hotel lobby. He hadn't slept all night, so he was about ninety-nine percent sure he was imagining her, but when she started babbling away, it was definitely her.

"Shut up," Scott murmurs harshly, frowning at her. "The hell you doin' here, Court? You're not supposed to be here."

She gives him a sad, little smile and he doesn't miss the way her eyes shine with unshed tears. "I know," she says softly, her tone as sad as her expression.

He wraps her up in a loose hug.

* * *

_cody/noah_

Noah levels him with a wary stare. "You think Courtney cheated on Justin with _Duncan_?"

Cody nods almost immediately, gnawing down on his bottom lip – Noah's supposed to be the voice of reason. He'll have a good explanation. He always does.

Noah shifts back in his chair, giving up on fiddling with Cody's bowtie. "Saw that coming." He says after a few moments, and Cody gapes. "What?"

"You're supposed to have an explanation!" Cody says, indignantly.

"Hate to disappoint you," Noah remarks with a snort.

* * *

_justin/courtney_

They never loved each other, not really. Justin's the perfect gentleman and Courtney's everything he's ever wanted, but… they leave each other feeling _empty_.

But it's expected of them to be happy with one another, to have children and get married – they've never not lived up to expectations, so they do it. Or, they try.

Courtney never makes it to the altar the day of their wedding, and Justin never makes it out of the dressing room.

Neither can apologize to the other, because they simply don't give a shit and they both pride themselves on telling the truth.

* * *

**author's note: **yeah okay i updated quickly idk why this sucks

but i re-read the last chapter and it was literally the most shitty writing ever, so i did my best to apologize for that with THIS. every single drabble takes place within 24 hours, and they're all either leading up to the jusney wedding or during it (i think the aleheather one is the only one that actually takes place during it). all these are major ships, or in the case of noco (and scourtney), broships, and then there's jusney and zoke. don't expect a lot of those two pairings, to be honest.

next chapter: will more than likely surround around chris' funeral bye


End file.
